Fracture
by le.clarius
Summary: Kau berlutut di hadapannya, menyatakan sumpah kesetiaan penuh dan pengabdian utuh walau tanpa saksi. Prussia/Fritz, slight Germany/Prussia. RnR?


Di bawah sorotan keperakan dari rembulan penuh, dilatari kelamnya langit malam penuh aroma misteri, dengan kharismanya yang menyebar memenuhi atmosfer, kau berlutut. Punggungnya tegak menghadap pada dirimu, dan wajah yang terarah ke luar jendela—begitu tenang, seakan tengah melihat masa depan kerajaanmu. Kau menundukkan kepala dan—

"Yang Mulia, Friedrich."

—di hadapannya, kau menyatakan sumpah pengabdian penuh dan kesetiaan utuh.

"Gilbert Beillschmidt, Yang Mulia. _Königreich Preußen_ akan setia padamu. Aku akan terus mengabdi padamu sampai waktunya tiba." Kau berkata mantap, berhasil menyembunyikan keraguan yang tengah menderamu karena naiknya sang penguasa baru ini.

1740

Ia membalikkan badannya. Kau tak bisa melihat matanya, tetapi kau tahu kalau ia memandangmu dengan tatapan penuh arti. Semua yang tertangkap di telingamu hanyalah hening untuk beberapa saat. Sampai ia membuka mulutnya—

"Gilbert," ucapnya. "Angkat wajahmu."

Dan kau menuruti perintahnya. Sejenak kau terperangah. Wajahnya begitu tenang, menyiratkan masa depan cerah yang seakan-akan terjamin di bawah tangannya. Matanya menyorotkan sesuatu yang sangat berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang saat bertemu dengan pandanganmu. Senyum kecil yang penuh kebanggaan terkembang di mulutnya—dan dengan itu, semua keraguanmu terasa lenyap begitu saja. Ikut tersapu angin malam yang membelai lembut rambutnya.

Tanpa berkata ia mengulurkan tangannya. Kau meraihnya dengan tanganmu sendiri. Perlahan kau mendekatkan bibirmu dan menutup mata, seraya mengecup punggung tangannya. Dalam sunyi yang melingkupi, kau bisa merasakan perasaanmu terhubung dengan dirinya.

Sumpah itu tertancap, menghujam dalam sampai ke relung jiwa. Tak terbantahkan meski tanpa saksi.

. . .

**FRACTURE**

**Disclaimer:**

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warnings:**

OOC. Yaoi.

. . .

Kau tertawa lepas. Puas. Roderich tersungkur di antara puing-puing bekas peperangan, terluka namun masih bisa melemparkan pandangan tidak suka padamu. Terutama pada tawamu yang pasti menurutnya terdengar seperti seorang maniak. Tetapi toh, untuk apa kau peduli? Lagipula Silesia akhirnya menjadi milikmu.

"Bagaimana rasanya kehilangan Silesia, Roddy?" ejekmu begitu tawa reda.

Ia tak menjawab, membenarkan letak kacamatanya sebelum berusaha bangkit berdiri. Tertatih-tatih.

"Kesesese. Dasar payah!"

"Gilbert!" panggil seseorang. Oh, kau mengenal benar suara itu. Kau berbalik badan dan melihat penguasamu berada di punggung kudanya. "Saatnya kembali."

"Ya!" serumu menjawab perintahnya. Kau meraih kudamu sendiri dan mengikuti kuda penguasamu pergi. Tetapi tidak sebelum melempar seringai lebar yang mengolok pada personifikasi Austria itu. Oh, ya. Betapa bahagianya dirimu bisa membuat banci aristokrat itu terlihat babak belur seperti itu. Sebuah kesempatan yang sangat langka kau bisa menertawakan Roderich seperti ini.

1742

Malam itu, kau berada di Sanssouci. Perlahan kau menaiki tangga dengan hanya bantuan cahaya bulan yang menyusup lewat jendela. Dalam sinar temaram itu pula kau melalui koridor demi koridor, sampai di depan kamarnya. Kau menghirup nafas dalam dan melepaskannya perlahan, mencoba melepaskan ketegangan. Mengangkat tanganmu, kau mengetuk pelan pintu itu.

"Siapa?" tanya seseorang dari dalam. Suara itu—suaranya—terdengar dari dalam kamar. Sebuah senyum kecil berkedut di sudut bibirmu.

"Ini aku, Gilbert, _der Große_," jawabmu. "Bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Masuklah," perintahnya.

Perlahan kau membuka pintu itu. Di dalam kamar, ia berdiri menghadap jendela. Kau membeku sejenak melihatnya—terlihat tepat seperti saat itu, saat kau mengucapkan sumpah setia padanya—tetapi segera tersadar. Kau masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan menutup pintu di belakangmu. Berjalan hampir tanpa suara, kau berhenti tepat di belakangnya dan turun berlutut.

"Hari ini, terima kasih untuk semuanya," ucapmu sambil menundukkan kepalamu. "Friedrich, _der Große_."

Kau mendengarnya melepaskan tawa kecil sebelum membalikkan badannya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu, Gilbert." Nada suaranya yang tenang selalu membuat sesuatu dalam dirimu membuncah. Entah apa itu. "Kau tak perlu bersikap terlalu formal saat kita sedang berdua saja."

"Tapi—"

"Berdirilah, Gilbert," potongnya.

Kau perlahan mengangkat kepalamu. Melihat senyum di wajahnya, tubuhmu seperti bergerak tanpa komando. Kau meluruskan badanmu, sampai matamu sejajar dengan matanya.

"Fritz…" ucapmu pelan.

Ia masih tersenyum tenang. Bertukar pandangan selama beberapa saat, kau merasa dirimu terpengaruh oleh personanya yang mengontaminasi atmosfer di sekitarnya. Nafasmu tercekat dan jantungmu seakan terhenti beberapa saat saat ia memandang lurus, tepat ke matamu. Tajam menghujam, namun ramah dan lembut. Seperti memberikan keyakinan—sekaligus memancarkan kebanggaan akan dirimu.

Tiba-tiba kau sudah merasakan tangannya mengelus perlahan pipimu, merasakan kulit personifikasi negara yang dicintainya. Kerajaan yang telah membesarkan namanya—dan kerajaan yang tumbuh di bawah tangannya.

Kau meraih tangannya yang masih hinggap di pipimu. Perlahan kau membawanya ke bibirmu. Kelopak matamu perlahan turun. Kau kecup hangat telapak tangannya yang penuh goresan—bekas peperangan, keinginannya untuk membesarkan kerajaan ini, kecintaannya pada negara, dan… perasaan dua entitas yang terhubung.

"_Preußen_," ucapnya pelan. "Akan kuberikan semua yang kumiliki padamu. Jadilah besar."

Kau hanya mendengar kata-kata itu, tanpa membuka mata dan tanpa melihat mimik wajah sang penguasa. Tetapi kau mengeratkan genggamanmu di tangannya dan menciumnya lebih dalam, menghirup aroma yang begitu familiar untuk hidungmu. Kau tahu pasti, ia akan menepati kata-katanya—karena kau bisa merasakannya di antara ia dan dirimu.

Kesetiaan yang tak terbatas. Menghubungkan dua entitas yang berbeda. Merengkuh dalam kedekatan yang tak pernah terkira.

Kau menatap lekat-lekat mata itu, mulut menawarkan seringai. Dari mulut yang sama terdengar pelan mendesah, "_der Große._"

Malam melihatmu mencurahkan segala yang bisa kau berikan padanya, membuktikan janji pengabdian penuh yang pernah kau ucapkan. Lagipula ia pantas mendapatkannya—untuk seseorang sehebat dirinya, dalam perayaan kemenangan ini. Hanya deru angin malam dan bayangan kelam yang menjadi saksi apa yang terjadi antara dirimu dan sang penguasa.

. . .

Musim panas yang sunyi dan vakum suara. Sanssouci yang dulu begitu familiar untukmu—mendadak sekarang terasa sangat asing. Dalam diammu, kau mengingat-ingat lagi semua kata-kata yang telah terlontar dari mulutnya. Semua janji yang pernah tertukar—kini harus berakhir sudah. Pupus dimakan sang kala. Ya, kau menyadari hal itu—kematian selalu datang begitu saja untuk merenggut segala yang diinginkannya, tanpa peduli pada apa yang ditinggalkan.

Dan sekarang, orang tua itu sudah pergi. Friedrich sudah tidak ada lagi di sisimu.

Tetapi untukmu, perjalanan masih sangat panjang. Untuk hidupmu terikat dengan tanah yang kau injak di bawah kakimu. Dengan kenangan pahit kepergiannya, kau akan menjalani sisa hidupmu sampai nama _Königreich Preußen _tak berbekas lagi di lembaran sejarah. Menyerahkan dirimu yang hidup berabad-abad pada entitas yang mortal—huh, semua rasanya begitu ironis.

Satu per satu orang yang ikut mengiringi pemakamannya meninggalkan pusara. Tetapi yang terdengar di telingamu hanyalah deru angin, berhembus mengiringi sunyi langkah kaki di atas rumput—dan mengingatkanmu pada malam-malam yang kau lewatkan berdua saja dengannya. Sampai yang tersisa di tanah itu hanya kau dan istrinya yang dulu ia ceraikan setelah kematian ayahnya.

Elizabeth membalikkan badannya, hendak pergi juga. Ia berhenti untuk memandangmu. Membuka mulutnya, wanita itu seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Tetapi ia menutup kembali mulutnya dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Tinggallah dirimu seorang, dengan ditemani kesunyian pemakaman itu.

Untuk berharap sang penguasa itu kembali, adalah kemustahilan yang malah akan menimbulkan goresan kekecewaan dalam di hatimu. Kau menatap sedih pada pusara itu, berusaha keras menahan air mata yang telah terbentuk di sudut-sudut matamu agar tak turun. Tak pernah terbayang sebelumnya olehmu bagaimana hidupmu akan tertulis setelah ia pergi.

1786

Ingatanmu tentang sosoknya kembali seperti sebuah hantaman, memenuhi benakmu dengan memori menyakitkan. Mendadak tubuhmu terasa lemas. Terjatuh, lunglai kau berlutut di depan batu nisannya. Punggungmu bergetar, kau menutup matamu dengan sebelah tangan—berusaha menyembunyikan tangisan.

"Fritz," desahmu pelan di antara senggukan.

Kau melepaskan tangan yang menutup matamu dan mendongakkan kepalamu ke langit. Biru, warna yang segera memenuhi penglihatanmu. Terhampar, terlihat hampir tanpa batas di atas Sanssouci. Jauh melingkupi sampai ke luar Potsdam—bahkan melebihi tanahmu, Prussia.

"Katakan kalau kau masih bersamaku," lanjutmu. Menatap getas pada langit itu. "Katakan kalau kau selalu melihatku dari suatu tempat yang jauh, Fritz."

Kau menutup mata dan merasakan angin berhembus, meniup kering jejak air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipimu. Kau bisa merasakan angin yang sama memenuhi rongga dadamu. Terasa menenangkan, namun itu semua belum cukup bagimu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Fritz. Selalu—"

Untuk segalanya sudah berakhir.

. . .

Tahun-tahun setelah kepergiannya, bagimu hanya berlalu seperti buram lembaran yang tak pernah dibersihkan dari debu yang terus terakumulasi. Sebuah luka yang terbentuk karena kepergiannya—sering berdetak kembali dan membangkitkan saraf perasa sakit, walaupun telah lama tertutup—menempatkan dirinya dalam, jauh di relung hatimu.

Pantas. Ini semua pantas—pikirmu.

Mereka akan menghapusmu dari dunia. Kejahatan perang. Kalau tentang dirimu, apa lagi selain hal itu? Mereka tahu. Kau juga tahu. Kau terus hidup, dengan arah yang hanya ditunjukkan oleh kompas rasa dahaga akan pertumpahan darah dan kesenangan perang tak pernah berhenti bergejolak di setiap denyut nadimu.

Karena untuk peranglah kau hidup, dan dari perang juga nafasmu berasal.

Dan di dunia, pada masa seperti ini, sudah tidak ada lagi tempat untuk negara yang haus pertumpahan darah—tak tersisa ruang untuk seseorang seperti dirimu. Untuk dunia sudah mengalami evolusinya sendiri dalam perputaran yang kontinu.

_Königreich Preußen_, sudah saatnya untukmu menghilang dari bola dunia dan menyusul sang penguasa yang sudah meninggalkanmu dahulu. Kau mengangkat wajahmu, mendongak menatap langit biru. Biru yang sama seperti saat pemakaman Friedrich, tetapi dengan warna yang lebih pucat—seakan turut mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kejayaanmu. Perlahan kelopak matamu turun, menutup mata yang telah kehilangan ketajamannya.

"Fritz," ucapmu berbisik, "aku akan segera kembali berada di sampingmu. Tunggulah sebentar lagi."

1947

Kau bisa merasakan nafasmu perlahan ditarik pergi oleh kekuatan absolut yang tak terlihat seiring dengan pengesahan _Law #46_. Disolusi. Untukmu seorang.

Tetapi masih—

Masih di sini. Bernafas dan berdetak. Hidup.

Perlahan kau membuka mata, menyadari sepasang tangan yang entah sejak kapan sudah melingkar di lehermu. Tetapi kau tahu pasti siapa pemiliknya, dari borgol yang mengikat pergelangan sepasang tangan itu, dengan seragam _Wehrmacht_ yang coreng moreng oleh bekas peperangan, dan wajah sang pemilik yang bisa kau rasakan terbenam di rambutmu.

"West," desahmu pelan.

Ia tak menjawab. Tetapi semakin membenamkan wajahnya. Perlahan kau mendengar suaranya. Pelan, berbisik, teredam oleh rambutmu—namun masih tertangkap oleh telingamu.

"Jangan," ujarnya dengan suara bergetar. "_Bruder_, jangan pernah merasa sendirian. Lihat. Aku di sini, jangan berpura-pura tidak menghiraukan. Aku, aku—akui… akui aku ada di sini—"

Kau tak bisa membuka mulutmu. Tetapi perlahan sebuah senyum kecil berkedut di sudut bibirmu. Kata-kata itu selalu saja terdengar meluncur dari bibir West sejak… entah sejak kapan, kau sudah tak ingat.

Tawa kecil yang pahit terlepas dari bibirmu. Kau menutup mata. Dengan nada lega yang dibuat-buat—ya, kau masih belum bisa percaya sepenuhnya—kau berbisik, "Danke, Bruderlein."

Sudahlah. Apalah artinya hidup kalau Friedrich sudah tak lagi bersamamu?

Bahkan tahun-tahun saat kau terpisah dari West tak pernah terasa lebih menyayat hati, tak pernah lebih menyakitkan dari saat-saat kau kehilangan penguasamu itu di tangan kematian.

. . .

Dalam deru angin dingin yang mengingatkanmu pada hari kematiannya, kau dapat merasakan lagi rasa sakit dari cabikan itu. Luka karena kepergiannya.

Kau menghirup dalam-dalam rasa getir dari angin yang memenuhi rongga dadamu. Kau sadari kembali bagaimana rasanya kehilangan salah seorang yang paling berharga. Dan kepahitan lainnya menginvasi, saat kau menyadari tak bisa mengharapkannya untuk kembali lagi padamu.

Mendongakkan kepalamu ke atas, terlihat langit biru menjangkau luasnya dunia. Berbagai memori terekam di bawah hamparan biru itu. Namun tak pernah lagi langit itu menyapamu dengan keramahan yang sama seperti saat kau masih bersama Friedrich. Yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah dirimu. Sendirian.

Mungkin sedikit memalukan. Kau yang sudah tak punya apa-apa, masih bisa melangkahkan kaki di permukaan dunia. Sedikit rasa cemburu terkadang menyerbu saat kau melihat personifikasi lainnya yang masih memiliki negaranya—dan juga penguasanya.

"_Bruder_, jangan pernah merasa sendirian. Aku ada di sini, bersamamu."

Kata-kata itu selalu bergema memenuhi kepalamu. Sedikit tawa terlepas. Mungkin West benar. Mungkin juga tidak, tetapi—

"Tidak akan sama tanpa _der alte_ Fritz, West." Kau mendesah membalas perkataan itu, meski kau tahu kau sendirian di sana tanpa West. Terduduk di sudut taman, dengan hamparan rumput hijau memenuhi pemandangan di depan matamu. Beberapa ekor burung terbang turun dan mengais makanan di antara rerumputan itu.

Sekilas kau membiarkan kelopak matanya jatuh setengah jalan. Samar-samar, mendadak kau melihat sosok seseorang dengan wajah tersenyum—tepat terlihat seperti senyuman Friedrich yang dulu selalu ditujukan padamu—datang melangkah menghampirimu. Refleks kau membuka matamu penuh, terkejut.

Dan bayangan sosok Friedrich segera terhapus. Tersadar penuh, kau melihat senyuman itu bertengger di wajah West yang datang menyusulmu ke taman ini. Nafasmu tercekat dan jantungmu seakan berhenti berdenyut untuk beberapa saat—kau bisa merasakan dirimu membeku.

West…

Hatimu perlahan terbuka dan menerima. Selama ini, West adalah yang selalu berada di sisimu. Mengulurkan tangan saat kau jatuh. Menyanggamu dengan kedua tangannya saat kau tak mampu. Terus mendorongmu untuk bergerak ke depan dan meninggalkan penyesalan di masa lalu. Dan mungkin, satu-satunya yang tak akan pernah pergi meninggalkanmu dalam waktu berabad hidupmu, yang berada jauh dari genggaman kematian.

Mungkin memang kau tak pernah sendirian. Mungkin kau hanya tak menyadarinya.

Perlahan kau balik tersenyum. Sampai West tepat berada di depanmu, kau bangkit berdiri dan melingkarkan tangan kananmu di bahunya. Kau melepaskan tawa kecil. Bahagia. Puas. Lega. Mencoba menikmati sisa waktumu yang batasnya selalu tampak begitu enigmatik—apa salahnya dengan hal itu, huh?

Mungkin memang akan berbeda tanpa adanya Friedrich di sisimu. Tetapi dengan West—kau tahu bisa selalu mencoba. Seiring dengan suara dua pasang langkah kaki itu, kau bisa merasakan angin yang berhembus melewatimu, seakan membuka tangannya lebar dan menyambutmu dalam lembaran baru hidup yang akan kau torehkan. Lembaran baru tanpa ada kata kesendirian.

Ya. Kesendirian—itulah luka yang selalu kau coba tolerir seorang diri. Tetapi tak akan mampu seorang entitas menghapus luka itu, tanpa adanya entitas lain bersama dirinya.

(das ende)

Fakta historis:

1740, 31 Mei – Frederick II naik tahta

1742 – berakhirnya Perang Silesia Pertama, dengan perjanjian yang membagi daerah Silesia

1786, 17 Agustus – Frederick II meninggal

1947, 25 Februari – Disolusi Prussia oleh Sekutu pasca Perang Dunia II

Istri Frederick II, bernama Elizabeth Christine of Brunswick-Bevern. Pernikahan keduanya dipaksakan oleh ayah Frederick, juga sebagai alat politik. Begitu ayahnya meninggal, Frederick segera menceraikan Elizabeth. Mereka tak memiliki anak. Frederick II sendiri diisukan seorang homoseksual atau biseksual.

Sansoucci, Potsdam—adalah kediaman favorit Friedrich II. Juga tempat pemakamannya.

. . .

Oke, ini eksperimen saya dengan 2nd person POV. Gara-gara baca cerpen (awesome) di salah satu harian yang (dengan awesome-nya) pakai POV ini, saya jadi pengen eksperimen. Dan hasilnya… yah, seperti fic saya yang lain, ehemabalsangatehem 'orz

Review bitte? – karena review akan membuat saya bahagia, apalagi kalau concrit :'D

-knoc


End file.
